


Here’s to Trouble

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon Divergence, Cursed Vaults, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hogwarts Third Year, Reader Insert, Slytherin Reader, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts is over and another Cursed Vault has been opened and conquered. You celebrate with your friends and boyfriend.





	Here’s to Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished year three and won the house cup for Slytherin! As always, no spoilers for year four please. Enjoy!

Your third year at Hogwarts was winding down. You had opened yet another Cursed Vault and defeated your He Who Must Not Be Named Boggart. To celebrate, you were having butterbeer with all your friends at the Three Broomsticks. You sat down next to Rowan and Bill.

“This has become something of a tradition (Y/N),” Rowan said.

“Trouble always seems to find me,” you shrugged. Bill rolled his eyes and put his arm around you.

“I’d like to raise a toast,” he said. “To my amazing and all too fearless girlfriend (Y/N). She keeps burning through these Vaults like the badass she is. May she find Jacob and continue her work at Hogwarts.”

“To (Y/N)!” All your friends raised their glasses and downed their butterbeer.

You turned to Bill. “Kind of impressive that a Gryffindor Prefect still wants to date a troublemaking Slytherin after all this time.”

“Are you kidding me? I could never get enough of you, (Y/N).” He kissed you, not caring that everyone was there. A perfect ending to another crazy year.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
